Nuestra Vida
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna, Hana] La vida de Yoh, Anna y Hana Asakura! Hay momentos cuando sientes que no puedes pedir nada más a tu vida.... FLUFF!


**Nuestra Vida**

****

****

**Escrito y Traducido por:** hikari (adriana santomé)

**Fecha:** Abril 21 al 23 del 2004.

**Fecha de traducción:** Abril 28 y 29 del 2004.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, no es mío.

* * *

Finalmente despertando, abrió sus hermosos ojos cafés mientras los rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro pálido. Se volteó hacia su lado con una suave sonrisa en su cara, su mano tocando gentilmente el lugar a un lado de ella. Encontró el lugar vacío y la preocupación la embargó inmediatamente, cientos de ideas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza una tras otra. Silenciosa como solía ser, se levantó de la cama y se sentó ahí, ya tranquila porque sus ojos finalmente encontraron a su esposo. Él estaba parado por la ventana cerca de un pequeño mueble de caoba. Como le estaba dando la espalda, él aún no sé daba cuenta que ella ya se había despertado.

"Yoh…" ella susurró su nombre, pero el castaño no la escuchó.

Él estaba cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas. Lo mecía tiernamente; los ojos de la mujer se ensuavecieron al verlo, siendo tan cuidadoso y gentil. Se acomodo la yukata y se paró para acercarse, curiosa por oír las palabras calladas que el joven le murmuraba al bebé dormido. Su bebé.

"Te quiero tanto, Hana-chan," él le habló suavemente, sus dedos jugando con los rizos color miel del niño, "Y en verdad amo a tu madre por darme un regalo tan preciado como tú."

El bebé se despertó al sonido de la voz de su padre, revelando curiosos ojos gris oscuros, idénticos a los de su padre. Las oscuras pupilas del infante brillaron con felicidad cuando reconoció a la persona que le hablaba. Él levantó sus pequeñas manos hacia el rostro de su padre, sonriendo ampliamente, y haciendo sonidos de bebé llenos de regocijo.

"Hai," él le dijo; un tono divertido en su voz, "es tu papá, Hana-chan." El hombre sonrió mientras mecía al bebé un poco más, sus ojos fijos en el pequeñito.

"Sabes, bebé, cuando tu madre me dijo por primera vez que venías, me puse tan contento…. Imagínate eso, ¡iba a tener mi propio hijo!" él comenzó a narrarle con emoción, "Alguien a quién yo podría proteger con todo mi corazón, como lo hago con ella. Alguien a quién llevaría de pesca o a nadar; o tal vez iríamos todos juntos y tendríamos un día de campo. Iba a tener a alguien que dependería de mí por completo, quién podría contar conmigo."

Él se detuvo, pensando para sí mismo un momento. Encogiendo los hombros, miró a su hijo de nuevo mientras el bebé intentaba jugar con sus mechones castaños que caían despreocupadamente. Él sonrió al inocente bebé, aunque al seguir hablando, sus ojos se entristecieron.

"Pero… También tenía miedo," el pequeño niño lo miró extrañamente, la seriedad en el tono de su papá no era algo muy usual para él, "¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Crecerías para ser un buen hombre? ¿Te podría dar la vida que te mereces? ¿Te podría ofrecer la niñez que tu madre y yo no tuvimos? Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba tan inseguro… Tal vez tu madre estaría con alguien más que yo, un holgazán despreocupado. Tal vez yo no valía lo suficiente, no la merecía ni a ella ni a la familia que tenía."

Él sacudió la cabeza, riendo calladamente de sí mismo. "No, mejor no hay que dejar que se enteré que dije eso _de nuevo_, o me va a abofetear hasta dejarme inconsciente." El recuerdo causó que su sonrisa creciera. El niño rubio imitó sus gestos, casi idénticamente, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro alegremente.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Claro que recordaba aquel día. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquella ocasión cuando su, en ese entonces prometido, le pregunto exactamente la misma cosa? ¿Qué si era feliz? Él había preguntado eso a tan solo dos semanas de la boda. Dios, ¡¿acaso podría ser más estúpido?!

Ella había deseado aplastarlo contra la pared ese día. Aunque, claro esta, tampoco deseaba ser viuda antes de la ceremonia.

¡Claro que era feliz!

¡Lo amaba!

Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¡ella no se hubiera casado con él en primer lugar! ¡El GRANDÍSIMO baka!

Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando la dulce voz de su marido continuó hablando. Había un cambio en su tono sin embargo, era uno más seguro y determinado.

"Pero, creo que tal vez sí valgo la pena. Todo lo vale, porque... el tenerte en mis brazos se siente tan _bien_," él sonrió al mirar la cuna de regalo que habían enviado sus abuelos, "A veces pienso que mi abuela realmente _sabía_ que estaba haciendo cuando comprometió a tu mamita conmigo."

El bebé sonrió extrañamente, escuchándolo con tanta atención que su padre casi pensó que le entendía.

"Siempre peleé para tener una vida tranquila," dijo sinceramente, "el tipo de vida que Anna y yo deseábamos."

Aquellos fueron días del pasado cuando ellos todavía eran muy, muy jóvenes… Peleas y esfuerzo, entrenamientos y sudor, todo se centraba en construir un sueño y perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo. Habían trabajado tan duro por esto…

"Quiero hacerte feliz, a ti y a tu madre," él decidió firmemente, abrazando a su hijo un poco más fuerte, "_ese_ es mi sueño ahora."

Los ojos de la joven mujer se humedecieron cuando lo escuchó, pero se limpió las lágrimas mientras caminó calladamente hacia su esposo.

"_T_ú nos haces felices," ella le susurró mientras ponía su mano en su hombro gentilmente.

"A-anna?!" él se giró sobresaltado hacia ella, su hijo soltando risitas por el rápido movimiento.

El alto castaño miró del bebé a su esposa y viceversa. "Yo sólo… yo sólo… yo estaba…"

"No importa," ella dijo, indicándole con gestos para que le diera su niño. Lo hizo, teniendo mucho cuidado con la cabeza del pequeño. Ella lo tomó con cuidado también, acercando a Hana hacia su pecho.

"Hola, cariño," ella le dijo mientras el bebé de cabellos dorados levanto sus manos a su cara en forma de saludo, justo como lo había hecho antes con su papá. El hombre los observo con ojos gentiles; ella solo le hablaba así a su hijo. Ella era una gran madre.

"Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?" ella le preguntó. Como si respondiera la pregunta de su madre, su pancita emitió un gruñido. "Si, si tienes," ella dijo cuando oyó el sonido viniendo del estómago de su hijo. Sonriendo ampliamente, la mujer se acomodó uno de sus propios cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja.

Ella camino hacia su cama y se sentó en una de las esquinas. Ella empezó a alimentar al bebé mientras el rubio aceptaba gustoso la leche de su madre. El joven hombre caminó hacia su esposa e hijo y se sentó a un lado de ellos.

"¿Tú también quieres desayunar?" le preguntó a su esposa, sonriendo como un tonto mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de la joven seguían sobre el bebé cuando ella asintió y le dio un 'gracias' en voz baja. Él se inclino y le besó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y entonces, cuando llegó a ella, la voz de su mujer lo detuvo.

"Y también… ¿Yoh?" la rubia llamó su atención, el bebé seguía abrazándola. Él volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro, su mano ya tocando la manija de la puerta. "Vale la pena. Nuestra vida… tal como es… definitivamente vale la pena."

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, ampliamente; y el sonrió de regreso. Se dijeron tres palabras en silencia, casi sincrónicamente. Era una frase que aunque se sentía usada y vieja, significaba mucho para ellos. Decir esas palabras por primera vez había sido una experiencia incómoda, pero preciada. Y cada vez que la repetían, eran más fuertes y más fervientes, con más fuerza y con convicción y devoción crecientes.

Con una última sonrisa, él abandonó el cuarto.

Su mirada luego descansó en el bebé, que ya había terminado de comer y empezaba a bostezar perezosamente.

"Nuestra vida…" ella murmuró mientras besaba la frente de Hana y el bebé caía rendido ante el sueño.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias a Bratty-chan, que escribió una historia muy corta sobre Hana, me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre él. Amo al niño desde que leí Funbari no Uta… así que aquí estamos. Jejeje… Estoy distorsionando el tiempo un poco para mi conveniencia. Supongamos que la vida siguió y que Hana nació cuando Yoh estaba ahí. En otra palabras, Yoh nunca entró a los GE (bueno, en inglés las iniciales tienen más sentido, serían los Grandes Espíritus), ni tampoco pasó nada de lo demás entre el final de Shaman King y Funbari no Uta. Es como si estuviera creando mi propia línea del tiempo. Primero escribí "Understanding", luego "Finally Meeting", y finalmente "Life as it is". (Esta es la versión en español de la última, porque me gusto bastante como quedó la original.) Sería algo así como: son adolescentes comprometidos, se casan, y al final se convierten en padres. Espero que les guste este one-shot, porque en verdad disfrute escribirlo y traducirlo. **_Por favor, ¡recuerden dejar un review!! _**_(Es importante para que… no me deprima T.T)_

_****_

**P.D.** Si les interesa que traduzca Understanding y Finally Meeting, por favor déjenme un review para que lo haga. El primero es una escena bastante breve que hace referencia al pasado de Anna y de Yoh y el suceso del Oni; y el segundo, es lo que pasa después de su boda (no contiene nada explícito, pero si es bastante tierno -) y su primer encuentro como pareja (momentos bastante incómodos, ne?).


End file.
